


How it is done

by VoidlessScreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Annoying bells, Collar, Cronus just does nothing but...I dont know, Grand Highblood shows how its done!, Help, M/M, Nook Eating, Nook!Cronus, What are Tags?, What is tags?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidlessScreams/pseuds/VoidlessScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably sucky, I wrote this in one in the morning, but fuck it! I think I did alright.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How it is done

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably sucky, I wrote this in one in the morning, but fuck it! I think I did alright.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you know you are fucked.

Right now you are sitting between the legs of a behemoth, also known as Grand Highblood. You have been trying, at least maybe for an hour, to milk out all of his material that has been in his bulge. Jesus he was huge! How did you even manage to get the whole thing in your mouth last time is a mystery.

"Hurry up!" The said behemoth shouted. he was getting impatient which does not equal good. You try and try to speed up your sucking and licking, but it isn't working. So you try to take the whole thing in your mouth. The small bell on your collar jingles as you do so, you hate that bell, you wanted to throw it away and just go and die in a hole, this is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done in your life and you hate it.

He finally groans, which you hope is a good sign, but no. He grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls you back. GHB stood up from his throne, pushing with full force of his foot so you can lay on your back.

"That was painful!" He probably doesn't even care if it hurted you. He wouldn't care about what pained you or made you feel uncomfortable, he cared only what made HIM feel good. Truth be told, you are already used to this. Fuck, you are hoping he won't kill you.

Oh...Oh...Oh! Oh holy sweet baby Jesus! He is ACTUALLY pleasuring you!

His tongue is so slimy, it's so both disgusting and fucking amazing! Feeling how it pushes in and out of you is just so satisfying that you feel like you will actually melt. You grab a hold of his untamed hair and arch your back as you moan loudly. He sure knew how to push you buttons, he knew everything about you. You continued to give those perfect arches, his tongue continuing to move in you.

After a few more minutes you told him you were close, just a few more seconds and you will explode.

It doesn't take him long before he manages to hit your seed flap and that is when you just lose it. When he gets up, your material was all over his nose, chin and mouth. For sure your face now was violet, this was embarrassing. Seeing how your material just dripped from him to the floor made your cheeks burn.

"This is how you do it Cronus." He sounded more calmer, which was good. He picked you up, sitting back down on his throne, holding you if you were like a fragile doll. ou blocked away everything, even that annoying bell. The only thing you didn't block away were his sweet murmurs, his cooing and playful chirps.

You felt complete, despite the fact you were only kept as a pet. Your life now, is just perfect.


End file.
